


(Podfic of) The Wrong Man by TheCarlySutra

by chemm80



Category: Kiss Kiss Bang Bang (2005)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemm80/pseuds/chemm80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry pretends to be Perry to take a case. For some reason, this does not go smoothly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic of) The Wrong Man by TheCarlySutra

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Wrong Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/588981) by [thecarlysutra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/pseuds/thecarlysutra). 



**Title:** [The Wrong Man](http://carlyinrome.livejournal.com/632777.html)  
 **Author:** TheCarlySutra **Pairing:** Gen  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Summary:** Harry pretends to be Perry to take a case. For some reason, this does not go smoothly.

**Length:** 21:39

[MP3](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/chemm80/Generation%20Kill/The%20Wrong%20Man%20by%20Carlyinrome.mp3) || 19.8 MB


End file.
